


smile

by leo_saikooo



Category: Holostars, Virtual Streamer Animated Characters
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29928666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leo_saikooo/pseuds/leo_saikooo
Relationships: Astel Leda/Yukoku Roberu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	smile

He opened the door after what for his taste were too many knocks. It was well into the wee hours of the morning, so he had some idea of who to expect.

There stood Astel, his hair and clothes a bit damp from the rain outside, with a blank expression that changed to a small smile as soon as he saw him.

"Robe-chan!" he exclaimed, entering. "Thanks for opening, I have no idea of what I would do without you."

"Yeah, sure, make yourself at home," he answered, rolling his eyes, and closed the door. "What happened to you this time? It's later than usual."

"Nothing special, I just had a little argument with someone", he went to the kitchen and opened the fridge. "Still no food?"

"There's chocolate."

"That's not food, Robe-chan," he scolded him.

"At least I have lunch and dinner every day, Leda," he replied.

"Tch, smartass," he complained, still grinning.

That was the problem: he kept smiling. It wasn't even the genuine and friendly expression he used to show him. Roberu noticed it was more of a fake, fabricated, feigned smile.

"Should I prepare the futon?" he asked, hoping that he would answer no again.

"Hm~. May I think about it?" he teased him with no real malice. He gestured thoughtfully for a few moments, appearing playful. "Okay, so--"

"Want a hug?" said Roberu with his arms outstretched.

Astel's mask shattered immediately, his smiling expression quickly changing to a hurt, tired one. He threw himself on Roberu, holding him tight as if he didn't want to ever let go.

"There, there," he comforted Astel as he began to tremble, stroking and kissing his now dry hair, "I'm not going anywhere."


End file.
